Tales of Prodesto
by OverLord Ayame
Summary: Not every moment is written in every book.Not all deeds are written in history but even if the rest of the world does not know we will surely remember full summary is in the story it self Chapter 1-3 edited   HaephnessXMedian R&R
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

**Tales of Prodesto**

Chapter 1: Meeting you…

* * *

><p>Summary: Not every event is written in every book. Not all deeds are written in history but even if the world does not know of our Tale you and I will surely remember the moments you and I have shared and spend together. For what was written does not make history but what has happened does. HaephnesXMedian<p>

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT **_own Soul Nomad and The World Eaters, Haephnes, Lord Median or any other soul nomad characters here. I only own this fanfic's story plot and any OC characters that I might put here and nothing else.

* * *

><p>AN: this story popped in my head when I was scanning forums and saw this certain question "Just who the HELL are Revya's parents? Haephnes? Median? The game seems to imply both of those as his/her parents? There's no way those two would make a child together?" and my mind say hmmmm what if they did and they became lovers hmmmm…. And this is how this fanfic was born!

P.S: Chapter 1 to 3 were edited!

* * *

><p><em>The deeds itself do not make history but the people who does the deed. Our names will be in history even if no book contains it for what happened is already history…<em>

It was a normal day in Prodesto, for Median nothing much happen rather than the royal army recruiting or rather drafting men to fight for them or how so many complained how the wars won't stop while he wished all of these wars would just stop, he thought how senseless this all was but then again like he could do something about it…

After all he was just a mercenary and a traveler with a black sword. He adjusted his sword on his back as he looked dully at the crowds. "Nothing ever changes here…." He thought to himself he was in this town for a week if it weren't for the soldiers gathering in the border and their enemy 100 kilometers away from them he would be out of this town oh how he hated wars…

Then something caught his eye a young woman with long greenish-blond hair with green eyes. He didn't know why but he was attracted to her like a magnet to metal but then again like such a woman would like him then he looked away…

"Um…Sir Do you know where I could find this shop…" that woman approached him and asked. He was surprised he didn't actually think she would approach him…"hmmmm…it's over there however it very dangerous to go there."Median responded as he looked at the back alleys why the hell would she want to go to a shop in the back alley!

"Really? I did not know that." the woman said her face showing she had meant that. "_Oh god how would she not know that!_" He thought to himself "Are you from around here?" He asked her he was getting a bit suspicious…

The woman looked at him and smiled "Well I'm not from here I come from somewhere far away…" Well at least that explains it but wait there is no way she's a traveler but then again looks can be deceiving…

"Is that so well if you want I can accompany you." Median said as he leaned on the wall coolly. The woman smiled innocently "Okay then I would like having someone to talk to." "Well then we should be going then" and with that they started heading towards that shop.

During their little walk they chatted a bit.

"So what's your name?" the woman asked. Median looked at her then answered "My name is Median…" He couldn't help but think she was so beautiful or how lucky was he today to be able to talk to such a lady.

"That's a nice name" She smiled. "_She sure is happy go lucky…_" Median thought as he couldn't help but think how wonderful her smile is. "Um…so what is your name? Well I told mines so it would be proper you tell your name. " He asked then she stopped. "Well my name is Hae…I mean my name is Elena." Elena? said "_I could not tell him my real name…I hope he doesn't get suspicious…_" Elena? thought to her.

"Elena that's a nice name…" Median said without suspicion. "Thanks…" Elena? said as the continued walking.

After a minute of silence they were able to arrive to that certain store, which the store she was looking for was actually across the back alleys and not the one he thought she wanted to go to, where Elena? looked around but it seemed she did not find what she was looking for.

"Well thanks for coming with me Median" Elena? said as she looked at Median with a smile…

"Y-your welcome Elena." Median said shuttering a bit but why was he shuttering he asked…"Well it's getting late you should be going now" Median added

"Will I be seeing you again?" Elena? asked.

"If you want" Median answered

"Well then I'll see you soon." And with that Elena? left…

Once Median was alone he sighed _"Well I wish we would meet again…oh well who know maybe we will maybe we won't._" that thought of not seeing her sadden him but why it's not like he knew her well he just met her or maybe it cause he wanted to know her better but then again things in life don't go the way he wanted and with that he headed towards the inn where he was staying in.

In the Upper world…

She was glad no one saw her leave or come back after all she didn't want to worry them. She sighed as she walked toward her garden for any mortal it was a beautiful place to be however she was tired of seeing this garden she has been here for centuries after all. She then sat beside her vision pool then looked into it what she saw was Median walking towards the inn he was staying in. "_he was the first mortal I have ever talked to…I wonder what could have happened if I have told you my was Haephnes rather than that fake name Elena._" She thought as she looked at the sky. She sometimes wished the sky in her garden would change she was tired of seeing the same thing over and over.

Haephnes sighed once more "_Maybe you wouldn't understand how is it like to be up here…constantly seeing the same thing all over again_" She watched him in her vision pool but once he had fallen asleep she stood up then lay down in the grassy area in her garden then looking up into the sky again and started to think what would it be like to be like them mortal and free… A bit later she drifted into sleep…

* * *

><p>AN: Since I really want to finish this so I changed the plot a bit just a bunch of really minor changes but you should still read it cause this minor changes affect the story!


	2. Chapter 2: Drawn by Fate

Chapter 2: Drawn by fate

* * *

><p>AN: yeah chapter 2 is out yeah! Well I'm still looking for my notebook where I placed the improved version of Silent nights and chapter of jealousy well all my notebooks are in one full box of notebooks oh well…so I decided to update this one yeah! Well my friend is helping me but I wish I had a beta reader…well from this chapter and beyond I'll be using Haephness' name rather than Elena to avoid confusion…

Edit: its official the notebooks are officially gone! Since I looked everywhere and nothing I'll just have to re-write everything! Well this one is pretty much set so I hope this turns out as I want it also I edited this chapter a bit since it was a bit rushed

* * *

><p><em>"There is no such thing as 'coincidence' in this world."<em>  
><em>"The only thing... is 'hitsuzen'!"<em>

_-Yuko Ichihara_

_There are many things in this world we cannot explain but that those not mean we can't understand them either so let's understand them together and walk down this path together and maybe someday we would understand…._

* * *

><p>It's was 2 months since Median meet Elena (a.k.a Haephnes)…<p>

Now it was almost evening when Median was walking around the streets of Zazana he couldn't help but think about here or why couldn't he get her off his mind then he thought of what she said that they would meet again but then that would be impossible at this point…

Median sighed, stopped and leaned towards a wall. He looked up to the skies and started to think of her again after he realized what he was thinking he snapped out of it. "_shit! I should stop thinking of her now, it's like I would get another chance to see her!_" Median thought but there was a saying "never say never" and as soon as he was about to walk around he saw Elena (a.k.a Haephnes) fall on a rock in front of him…

Then there was a crash "Ouch!"Haephnes said as she crash to the ground. Median's eyes were wide open and then rushed towards her "Are you okay?" and he helped her sit up…

"I'm fine just dizzy."Haephnes said and smiled towards Median.

Median couldn't believe that he just got another chance "_So it's true the gods do have a terrible sense of humor._" he then help her stand up "You know Elena you shouldn't be running like that who knows what might happen to you." He said as she tried to remove the dirt from her short dress "I'm sorry it's just I was in a hurry and well I tripped" Haephnes said looking at him.

Median looked around then saw the sun setting and Haephnes panicked a bit "Ah! I didn't notice it was so late already what will I do now!" Median looked at her she had a worried expression. "Well I have a place here so if you want I could let you stay for the night" Median offered. Haephnes then turned to him with a smile on her face; her smile was so cute "Really? You don't mind oh thank you."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind. " Median said smiling to her, "Well we should be going now before the sunsets" He added and Haephness nodded.

When they arrived to the inn where Median was staying.

"So this is what an inn looks like…" Haephnes said which made Median look at her strangely "You've never been in an inn before?" He asked if she travelled how she could not stay in an inn. "Well I usually go back to the place in where I live after all there are those who will get worried about my absence" Haephnes replied then she looked away then grimaced "Do you know what it's like to stay in a place for such a long time seeing the same thing over and over?" She asked Median and he looked at her with a worried look…

"No I do not. Why is that what happened to you Elena?" Median said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, Haephnes looked at Median and then noticed the look he was giving her. "Ah…I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive about your feelings maybe I shouldn't have asked you" Haephnes gave him a warring smile then said "Well then we should go and rest now…"

"Alright" Median responded and with that they went up to the room where Median had been staying but he couldn't help but think why would she had asked him that out of the blue oh well. There were two beds parallel to each other. "Well do you want to stay near the window or near the door?" Median asked her. "I don't mind either way." Haephnes responded.

"Well then I'll use the bed near the door…" Median said and Haephnes nodded.

After Haephnes had a bath and changed into night clothes (She borrowed the clothes from the inn owner's daughter) and entered the room where she saw Median who was also wearing his night clothes and reading a book while he lay down on the bed.

When Median noticed Haephnes entered he sat up and said "So what took you so long?

"Well you took longer than I did." Haephnes responded and Median smirked

"Well that is true" Median as lay back unto the bed.

Median looked at Haephnes as she placed her clothes in one of his extra bags which were completely empty. He also observed her a bit, she was wearing a long night gown which was green which matched her green eyes and her hair wasn't tied and was very long, and then he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Haephnes asked Median

"Nothing I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"Useless things and crap"

"Oh…"

There was a long awkward silence the two of them till Haephnes lay down on the bed near the window.

"Elena could I ask you something?" Median asked as her turned to her.

"What is it Median?" Haephnes then turned to Median. "Where are you really from? And why did you ask me that do you know what it's like to stay in a place for such a long time seeing the same thing over and over?" Median asked Haephnes and Haephnes turned away.

"Well I come from somewhere that isn't written in any map, a place where it is in a constant drift that doesn't change…I'm sorry but that's the only thing I could tell you now Median…"Haephnes replied.

"Well that's okay maybe I shouldn't have brought it up..." Median said as he closed his eyes maybe she didn't want to talk about herself or maybe she experienced a lot of painful experiences he wasn't really sure what did she mean when she had said somewhere that isn't written in any map then he sighed then said "Well good night Elena"

"Good night Median"

And with that Median closed his eyes and fell asleep while Haephnes looked up to the ceiling and sighed "_I wonder if you would still like to talk to me if you knew who I really am Median. I don't know why but ever since I met you I wanted to know more about you. I wonder why? What am I feeling right now?_" Haephnes then closed her eyes and slowly drift into sleep…

* * *

><p>AN: Uh...very minor changes again damn...I'm really having a hard time with starting a story but I promise there will be actions in the late chapters!


	3. Chapter 3: Wishes of the Heart

Chapter 3: Wishes of the heart

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for not updating for so long. School was murdering my creativity and my free time well today there was no school so I can finally write and update this! Thanks to my Christmas Vacation! :D

Just to remind you all Median calls Haephnes Elena since he doesn't know her real name!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL NOMAD/CRADLE cause if I did it would have a sequel, manga, anime and a PsVita version XD

Edit: This chapter was edited! and some of it was changed

* * *

><p>"Fate is never absolute...<p>

Sometimes it happens...Sometimes it doesn't...

Cause Fate is just about the what ifs in your life...

So choose your fate wisely..."

-Tsuki Shi (my OC)

Love is an emotion that is so rebellious no matter how impossible it maybe, it forces for two hearts to be together or it will rip it apart. Love is an emotion that never allows itself to lose for Love fights till the bitter end. Love is an emotion that is such a gamble to win this gamble is to get rid of all obstacles and all that gets in the way and to lose is when one of you leaves the game.

* * *

><p>Haephnes woke up in the middle of the night from a dream she kept having...<p>

Unfortunately for her the dream was so vague she couldn't understand them at all but all she knew it was about the man in the same room as she was.

She looked to her side then saw Median sleeping so well that sight made her smile. Oh how she wished she could stay here in the human world and not go back to that garden but she was a goddess not just any goddess the Overseer in her world and if anything bad were to happen to her it would have a devastating effect.

Haephness went to Median's bed then sat right next to him her floating armor appearing. She wished time would freeze, that it won't move anymore, that she could just even just for a little while be able to live like a normal person to see the world she created beyond her garden...

But deep in her mind she knew that wish will never be granted. It was simply wishful thinking nothing more. It would require her to die before she could experience that but then again gods reincarnated as gods unless the cycle is disturbed and the soul modified.

Median groaned and that was when Haephnes' floating armor disappeared.

"Elena..." Median said as he slightly opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" Median yawned.

"Nothing I was just thinking that's all. Haephnes said. Oh how she wanted to tell him her real name but she could not risk anything especially her life...

"Then why are you awake?" Median asked. Haephnes shook her head. No matter what she wanted it will never be followed.

"I couldn't sleep but there is no need to trouble yourself..." Haephnes replied trying her best to smile a bit. Well it was partially true but of course telling the truth is not the wise choice right now. "Go back to sleep Median." Haephnes said then returned to her bed.

Haephnes lay on the other bed. Her mind drift back and forth and eventually returned to a certain topic no matter what she did to distract herself it was useless.

But why? Why is she thinking of that? Why that among all the things she wanted?

That could never happen. It was impossible unless Fate was kind enough but nothing goes anyone's way and that very statement had hurt her. No matter what she did that was what she wanted.

It was a selfish and impossible wish...

To be able to live normally without the troubles of being a goddess that's what she wanted only that and she would do anything for that to happen.

Haephnes sighed. She wanted it but hated it for being so risky then again nothing went well in her life. Right now there was a silent war happening between her and Drazil over dominance of the cycle.

The Cycle...

If Drazil were to gain dominance over it then it's over utterly over. This word, her world, would shatter into nothing and into darkness and to prevent that she must always watch the situation carefully.

Oh how she wanted to finally forget about this but she couldn't...

Haephnes closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

But Median had stayed awake. Her smile was stuck in his head...

It was a forced smile just to get him to go back to sleep but why would she do that.

That question remained in his head. He wanted to help her to be able to get close to her but...

The idea of that was wrong like it couldn't be and he didn't know why.

Median looked at her. She was asleep but somehow he knew something was wrong with her. Her aura was different...it was powerful, very powerful, and it made him wonder why such a woman had a powerful aura but of course he couldn't ask her that.

"Elena..." Median said the name she had presented to him with care. "Is that really your name?" Median thought to himself for a second when he woke up. He saw her with floating armor similarly like the goddess of their world, Haephnes.

Median shook his head. No way she could be their goddess right?

No way will the goddess of this world would go stay in the mortal's realm.

That was Median had thought. Less than he knew deep in his mind was a debate on who this woman near to him was but he knew one thing that was certain the moment he saw her...

The very moment they met...

He fell in love with her.

It was strange. He fell in love with a complete stranger and now actually allowed her to stay with him without knowing anything about her but her name and face but it seemed okay for some strange reason.

Not only her aura was powerful, it was also kind and caring which made him loss all doubt.

Median shook his head even if she was a normal woman he couldn't be with her like she would love him but his heart wished for it and continued to try and convince his mind.

Median placed a pillow on his head. He wanted to just sleep and rest his head.

So he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I sure did take sweet time with this...

I am actually happy on how this turned out! Well off the write Chapter 4!

Come on people REVIEW THIS STORY! I will surely update faster I swear I will!

Anyway's please review this story and tell me if there are errors :)


End file.
